Separated
by asyouwish16
Summary: I lowered my head at the sight of his lifeless body, his face forever laughing. This was the Fred that I had known and loved. The Fred that had promised me marriage after the war was over. My Fred, my angel, my hero, forever gone. One-shot. Fred/OC. R&R!


**Author's Note: **Well, this was originally an entry for a writing comp on a Harry Potter board. But, I really liked it and think it's pretty good, really, and wanted to see what everyone else thought of it. This was my first time writing a Fred/OC, but I do like how it turned out. Well, I love to hear your comments so after you read, click that little 'Review' button and type away! wink, wink

**Disclaimer:** I do own a copy of all seven Harry Potter books, but I do not own the rights to the books, that would be the wonderful J.K. Rowling (And I am not her).

**_Separated_**

I lowered my head at the sight of his lifeless body, his face forever laughing. This was the Fred that I had known and loved. The Fred that had promised me marriage after the war was over. The Fred who could make me laugh at the littlest, or stupidist, things. The Fred who was the sun shining in on my personal world. But, that sun had set, and wasn't going to rise in the morning, or ever again. I kissed the tips of my fingers and pressed them to his lifeless lips. I was reminded of the day I realized I loved him again. It seemed like so many years ago, from before the war had affected us so much, when it had only been months.

"_Fred Weasley!" I yelled pounding on the door of his shop. Why did guys have to break a heart that never belonged to them in the first place?_

"_What did he do this time, Em?" Fred's twin brother, George, asked with a smirk, answering the door._

"_Ruined my love life, once again," I said shoving past him into the shop._

"_Good luck, Fred!" George called to his twin, laughing, "I'll miss you!"_

_I stormed up the stairs to where Fred and George had their bedrooms. I opened Fred's door to find him trying to hide behind a chair. He slowly stood up with his hands in the air, surrendering to me. I stormed over to him. _

"_I'm really, really, really sorry," Fred begged._

"_Why do you always have to ruin my life?" I screamed, "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why is it so hard for you to understand that I'm over you?"_

_Fred looked at his feet and mumbled something._

_I knew I'd hit him in a hard spot. Fred and I had dated for a year and a half, but I had broken up with him. I only wanted to be friends, he was my best friend, but nothing more. We had loved each other a lot, the feelings had just faded for me, but not for Fred. Fred still loved me, a lot. He claimed he was over me, but George told me the truth. That every girl he dated was compared to me, that none could match me in Fred's mind._

"_Fred," I said quieter, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I don't love you that way anymore. Move on, there are a million other girls out there, waiting for you."_

"_But you're the only one for me," he said gazing into my eyes._

"_Fred," I said tiredly._

"_Emily," he said in the same tone, mimicking me. He couldn't be serious for more than a second, but who wanted him to?_

_I moved my hand from his shoulder to his hand. I led him toward the small kitchen to make some tea. But, he griped my hand and pulled me towards him and wraped a muscular arm around my waist. We were face to face. I could smell his breath. Much closer than friends should be, and he sure knew that. Why was he pushing this so hard? Why couldn't he figure out that I didn't like him like that?_

_After a moment of annoyance, I gazed into his eyes that shone with as much fire as his hair, I was suddenly overcome by a feeling I hadn't experienced in years. Since the first time Fred and I had kissed, years ago. I couldn't be falling for him again, not after finally breaking up with him. I felt myself go limp in his arms. His strong hands held me up, just like they always did. Just like they always would._

"_Please, Em?" he asked, "Give me one more chance."_

"_No," I whispered, we both knew it was a lie the moment I said it._

_He placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled my face towards his. I kept trying to get my arms to push him away, but I knew it was a hopeless battle when I secretly wanted this. He turned his head slightly sideways. Our lips met. I had fallen for him, again. After pushing feelings to the back of my mine for so long, I'd fallen again. _

_My feelings were so confusing. I wanted to pull Fred away from me, but I also wanted to kiss him back. I chose the second. My heart had always had power over my head. I guess I had only needed a break from Fred. A break to understand that there was no one else in the world for me._

I played with the ring on my finger. A promise broken, an incomplete heart, soul mates separated by the barrier of death. The world was against Fred and me. You can never win when the world's against you. No matter how hard you try. No matter how much you say you can.

I still stood, frozen, in front of the coffin. The lifeless face forever visible in my mind. I knew that every time I closed my eyes I wouldn't, couldn't, see this lifeless face. Instead, I'd see a laughing, smiling, face that was the Fred I would always love. This wasn't my Fred, Fred was already causing mayhap in heaven, or wherever you go…after. This was merely the body he'd left behind.

I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see a red-eyed George taking me away from his twin's body. I stole one last glance.

My Fred, my angel, my hero, forever gone. I motioned to George that I'd be only a minute longer. He nodded and released my arm, a few tears escaping down his face. I picked a rose from a nearby arrangement and placed it on Fred's chest. A tear slid down my cheek. It landed on the rose, a part of me forever with Fred. I walked away, but never truly leaving his side.

The princess finally fell for the jester she was always supposed to fall for. But, they weren't supposed to live together forever, the jester would die and the princess would live the rest of her days mourning for her love. And so, they never had their change to live happily ever after. Spiffy.


End file.
